


Iwaoi One Shots

by toxicxmyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Car Accidents, Collage, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicxmyth/pseuds/toxicxmyth
Summary: A bunch of Iwaoi One Shots-some will be cute and others will be more on the angst side. There will be a variety of different topics involved.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Iwaoi One Shots

Tooru Oikawa hated Hajime Iwaizumi . He hated everything about him. He hated how beautiful he was, he hated that he always checked on Oikawa, he hated how good of a friend he was and he hated that he didn't actually hate Iwaizumi.

If Tooru could just hate Iwaizumi then he wouldn't be in love with him. He wouldn't have to watch Iwaizumi fall in love with someone else. He wouldn't have the feeling to just take the risk and kiss him out of nowhere. If Oikawa could just hate Hajime then he wouldn't be missing him so bad right now.

He could confidently say that every day spent with Hajime was the best day. It didn't matter if they were out together or just simply sitting at home in silence, everything was peaceful if he was with Iwa.

They had a love-hate relationship with each other, but at the end of the day, he knew Iwa-Chan was the only person he knew he could fully trust, the only person who had never failed to be there for him, and that he was his very best friend.

Graduation came a lot faster than expected, it was as if time flew by. He didn't get enough days with Hajime before Oikawa had to fly halfway across the country for college.

They had spent their last day together wrapped up in each other's embrace, sharing memories and maybe shedding a few tears as well.

He was afraid that once he left that Iwa would move on and find a better best friend, and maybe even end up being more with them. Hajime would soon forget about Oikawa and he would truly be all alone.

Just moments before he'd gotten onto the plane, Tooru had grabbed Hajime into a hug and begged him not to forget about him and replace him.

Usually, Iwa-Chan would've shoved him off and called him an idiot or something but instead, he held Tooru just as tight, reassuring him that it would never happen.

Everything stayed as normal as it possibly could with them living halfway across the country from each other. They texted and called as much as possible, usually staying on the phone late into the night, and sometimes they'd fall asleep on the phone and wake up in the morning still connected.

Of course, things started to change as they got even busier with school and tests started piling up, so they needed to study instead of being able to talk about nonsense for hours.

It wasn't long before they were skipping days without calling, and soon it was just one-worded replies every few days.

Oikawa should've been content with what he had, he should've been happy he ever got to talk to Hajime, but of course, he craved the old days and just wanted more and more.

Sometimes he even considered dropping college and going back home, in his own opinion Iwa-Chan was more important than his education.

If he would've just stopped being so unappreciated then their fight would've never happened. They wouldn't have thrown out insults and lies, both saying they would be better off without each other, and that it would be better if they just blocked each other's numbers and moved on from one another.

It had been two weeks since Oikawa had last heard from Iwa. Fourteen days after their argument, they had stuck to their words and ended up blocking each other. Sometimes he wondered if Iwa ever tried to message him, only to be greeted with the error message that the recipient was unavailable.

He wanted to unblock him and apologize but he was too afraid it would be one-sided and Hajime would still feel like things were better off without Tooru.

In all honesty, Oikawa wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. He was clingy, annoying, sarcastic, rude. He said things he didn't mean, he got jealous easily. He was selfish and unappreciative. So, if Hajime was being honest when he said life had been easier without Oikawa he really wouldn't be all that surprised.

It was two am on a Wednesday when he got a random phone call from a number he didn't recognize. He was confused but decided to answer anyway because maybe it was important.

"Tooru-have you heard the terrible news?" The woman's familiar voice had asked, loud sobs falling from her lips, making Oikawa freeze in his spot.

He couldn't move and he couldn't speak. He hadn't heard from Iwa-Chan's mother in months, so whatever she was calling about had to be serious. Especially since she was crying, in all of his childhood he had never once seen Hajime's mother cry.

"Are you here?" She had asked after a moment's silence.

"What happened?" He finally asks, his own voice cracking before he even knew what was happening, he just knew it wasn't good.

"Hajime is dead."

It felt like everything stopped, everything went silent, it was like he could only hear the pounding of his heart. He had to of heard her wrong.

"W-what did you just say?"

"He was in a car accident this afternoon, Tooru. They couldn't save-" She started, before breaking off into loud and hopeless sobs, the cries of someone who was devastated and grieving. It meant that this was all true, Hajime was dead.

He felt the phone slip from his hands and crash to the floor, shattering as it landed screen side down on the hardwood, but he couldn't care less about it. Oikawa felt his chest tighten, as it finally truly dawned on him that his best friend was dead as he screamed. He screamed over and over again as sobs helplessly took over and tear flooded down his cheeks.

Oikawa grabbed anything he could find, throwing it to the floor as hard as possible and watching it break or shatter along with his phone. His hands tighten into his hair as he yanks at it, feeling his legs become weak as he collapses onto his knees and the floor.

This was all his fault. If he wasn't so stubborn then the fight would've never happened. He would've gotten more time with him. If he just stayed quiet this might of all been avoided.

Did he ever try to message him after the fight? Was it Oikawa who kept the friendship from being rekindled?

He frantically reached into the pile of glass to grab his phone, glass piercing his skin as blood dripped down but he didn't care as he popped his SD card out of his phone.

His laptop laid a few feet away as he shakily climbs to his feet, feeling like he would collapse again as he walks over to it, taking it off the table and collapsing into the chair right next to it.

This would be answering everything he was questioning, but deep down he didn't want to know the truth but he had to know. He had to see if this was all completely his fault.

Oikawa pressed the SD card into his laptop slot as everything loaded onto the screen, his shaking hand's barely able to move the mouse to click on his messages.

The settings pop up as he clicks to unblock Iwa's number, confirming that he was sure as he anxiously waited.

It was only a few moments before messages he had never gotten to see before started flooding through the laptop.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean any of that."

"Of course I want you in my life Tooru."

"I need you in my life."

"You're my best friend."

"I shouldn't have taken my stress out on you."

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me Tooru."

"I can't lose you."

"I'm nothing without you."

"I don't want you to walk out of my life."

"I've never known life without you and I don't want to."

All of those had been sent the morning after their fight, and only more than he had sent throughout the last two weeks started dinging through until he saw a few that had been sent earlier today.

"I hope you're happy, Tooru. Maybe it was better for you to call off our friendship."

"If you ever want to talk to me again then please let me know, I've already forgiven you."

"I know you just wanted my attention and I'm sorry I got so wrapped up in everything else that's been going on."

And then only moments before the time he apparently crashed.

"I miss you, Tooru.. and I still love you so much. Please never forget that. I'll always be here for you no matter what. Even if it's years down the road and you need me please just shoot me a message. I'll answer. I'm sorry."

He had spent the last few minutes of his life messaging Oikawa, reassuring him that no matter what happened between them he'd always only be a text message away.. but now he was gone and it was all Oikawa's fault.

Oikawa shakily started to text back, even though he knew that he would never get an answer.

"Please tell me this isn't real."

"Please tell me you're fine at college and your mom is just playing a sick prank on me."

"Tell me that you're alive."

"If I wasn't so stubborn you'd still be here, wouldn't you? If I would've unblocked you earlier or never blocked you at all then things would've been different. You might've still been here. I never got to tell you I was sorry, or that I loved you. I never got to admit that I'm madly in love with you. I'm never going to get to hug you or hear your voice again. Why would you do this to me? Why weren't you wearing your seatbelt? You always wore your seatbelt."

Oikawa just let out more screams of grief, he would never be able to forgive himself for this. He would never be able to move on. He killed his best friend.

He was gone and never coming back.

Tooru heard the annoying sound of an alarm clock going off a few feet away from him, the familiar sound that always went off before he planned to call Hajime. Even after they stopped talking he couldn't bear to shut it off.

"Stop.. stop reminding me that he's gone. Stop reminding me that I'll never be able to call him again."

It felt like it was getting louder and louder and he swore he heard someone calling out his name from afar. He pressed his hands over his ears as the sound kept getting louder and louder, feeling as if it would deafen him.

"Stop!"

"Oikawa-!"

He didn't know what had happened or why he had suddenly woken up on his bed, or who had cleaned up the mess from his floor, tears still soaked his eyes as he looked up at the person who had been yelling his name. It was his roommate.

"Are you okay? You must've been having a nightmare. You woke me up because you were screaming."

"What- nightmare?" He manages to squeak out, springing up from his bed and grabbing his phone that had no signs of ever being cracked.

He unlocked the phone, seeing that he hadn't gotten any recent calls before he quickly tapped on the messages. The fight was real, the fight had happened but Iwaizumi was alive.

"Oh thank god, thank god." He mumbles, as tears of relief spring from his eyes as he quickly goes to the settings to unblock Hajime as he presses the button to call him before he even bothered to see if Iwa had tried to message him.

It rang a few times before he heard it click, signaling that Hajime had picked up the phone but stayed silent otherwise.

"Hajime? I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. I can't have a life without you. You're everything that I know and the only person I have. You're my best friend. I was just stubborn and I missed you so fucking much that I- I never should've said that I hated you or that I didn't need you anymore. I lied. Please forgive me. I love you, Iwa-Chan. Please don't leave me." He says desperately, feeling himself start to choke up as his voice cracks towards the end.

"I've been waiting for this phone call for the last two weeks, Tooru. I love you too, and I'm sorry. I'll try to make more time for you. I promise." His friend finally speaks up after a moment's silence, keeping it short because he knew he would start to cry and he hated showing vulnerability.

"I don't care how often you text me, as long as you don't leave me. I need you. I need you to promise me something, Iwa-Chan. Please promise me."

"What? What am I promising about?"

"Promise me that you won't go anywhere without your seatbelt. Promise me you'll always make sure that it's on no matter what you're doing or how far you're going. Put it on no matter how much of a hurry you're in."

"What? I thought you said seatbelts were stupid for the majority of your entire life? Why do you care so much if I fasten it or not out of nowhere?"

"Iwa-Chan, please. Just promise me that you'll never forget too."

"I promise, Tooru. I'll always make sure it's fastened." He says, not having a problem with it but just being confused.

"I love you, Iwa-Chan. Please know that at the end of the day I'll always love you and I will always be your best friend."

"You too, Oikawa. I gotta get to class now, but I'll call you tonight, okay? I promise."

They ended the call with that, as Oikawa let out a breath of relief as he puts his phone back down on his table.

He didn't care how little they got to talk, he'd rather have a few hours a month than never having the chance to hear his voice again.

He'd never click that block button again as long as he lived, and he knew for a fact that he'd never be so selfish again.

Tooru Oikawa did not hate Hajime Iwaizumi. He loved him more than anything in the entire world. He wasn't afraid to admit his feelings anymore, because Tooru Oikawa was in love with Hajime Iwaizumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii~! I'm new at one shots so I'm going to be giving this one a try-! If you guys have any requests feel free to put them in the comments and I'll consider them! I hope you all have an amazing day/night


End file.
